


青鸟审判日

by saltshio



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio
Summary: 鹤白/豆白，有智商操作
Kudos: 2





	青鸟审判日

豆原和鹤房两家离得不远，两人年纪也相仿，大概能算是青梅竹马。豆原六岁那年，家里人在门口捡了一个小孩。那孩子看相貌不过十岁，冷得像冰，就那样昏倒在豆原家大门外。

那时正是寒冬时节，家里人惊慌失措，连忙把那孩子抱紧家里来暖着。一摸尚有呼吸，只是一时昏迷了过去。那时鹤房在豆原家里玩，两人从纸门的小洞往里面瞧，却也只能看到火炉挟着影子和炭灰，在墙上闪闪烁烁地烧。

等那孩子醒过来，已经是入夜之后了。豆原和大人一起去看他。他说不出自己从哪里来，也想不起家人的名字。唯一能记得的只是这孩子自己的名字，白岩瑠姬。豆原虽然还不认识汉字，但他觉得，这是个不错的名字。

家里人去警署报备了走失儿童的消息，查来查去，也没能找到一个结果。白岩像是凭空出现的人，和雪花一起落在豆原门外，伸手接住了就是接住了，没接住，也就消失在白皑皑一片里。

又过了几天，白岩逐渐恢复了一些力气，家里人和警署的警官也来试着和他说话了。这时，他们又发现了新的问题。白岩虽然看上去比豆原他们还大个两三岁，但行为举止都有点奇怪。他很爱笑，这没什么特别。可是他既不哭闹，也不说想要回家。别人和他说什么，他都是低下头若有所思的模样，然后再抬起头的时候，又像什么都没有听到一样对着人笑。这个白岩，该不会是傻的吧。鹤房对豆原说。豆原想说你别当着人的面乱讲，但白岩听了这话，对鹤房笑得更灿烂一些。

豆原家里人商量了好几天，最后决定收养白岩。白岩不太聪明，虽然也不是完全听不懂话，但把他送到外面的福利机构，又总觉得不忍心。白岩不知道是哪里人，总归不是他们本地人的长相，但细皮嫩肉大眼睛，笑起来很可爱，牙齿白白的，无忧无虑的模样很是讨喜。左右多一张嘴吃饭罢了，就这么定了吧。豆原爷爷一锤定音，白岩就这样成了豆原家里的一员。

他们就这样日复一日地长大了。等到豆原和鹤房快要升入高中的时候，他们两个人在学校里也不像小时候那么形影不离。鹤房比豆原更尖锐，在学校里横冲直撞，有的人挺喜欢他的性子，但除此之外就都是讨厌他的人了。鹤房挑衅老师，和同学打架，还早恋，身边的小姑娘换得飞快。豆原想说你这又是何必，他还算了解鹤房，对方根本不是多想谈恋爱，他只是想叛逆，从而吸引别人注意罢了。

而白岩和他们都不一样。白岩也长大了，长高了很多，肉乎乎的脸蛋也瘦削了下来。可他还是笨笨的，听到什么都要低下头想好一会儿，然后回复和问题差出十万八千里。豆原和他说，你知道吗，鹤房今天又和别人打架了。白岩听到后愣了一阵子，皱了皱眉，我知道呀，我今天还看到了喜鹊。mame我肚子饿了。然后豆原就去给他拿饼干剥橘子。连果肉上的白络儿都给他摘好。日本几乎没有喜鹊，白岩看到的八成是别的什么鸟，但豆原觉得白岩也没必要知道。

白岩喜欢吃零食，从小就喜欢。这些年他抽了条儿，可只长身高不长肉，让豆原和鹤房很是羡慕。他刚来豆原家的时候皮肤还有点黑，可能和他从不出门有关系，现在整个人也像长开了一样变得很白，裹在白睡衣里像片飘荡的云朵。豆原就不一样，他的青春期很典型，脸变得有点圆，身材也更结实一点。豆原还参加了学校里的舞蹈社团，权当做是锻炼。好在他不算孤独一人：鹤房的青春期更典型，横向发展也更厉害。虽然本人坚称是水肿，但看着他一顿三份盒饭的样子，豆原觉得不像。

虽然在学校里不常讲话了，但鹤房还是经常来豆原家，主要是来看白岩。青春期的少年总会有各种各样的困惑和烦恼，而白岩算是比较幸运的人，他搞不懂那些困惑烦恼，也遇不到什么难关。白岩向后撑着手臂，坐在门廊里看着屋后的院子。天上下起雨来，他伸出一只脚到雨幕里晃晃，很开心地回头对豆原他们说，水好冰啊。明明当年晕倒在雪地里，那么怕冷，但豆原看他这幅样子生不起气来，只觉得心软。他对像鹤房那样谈随意潦草的恋爱没有兴趣，那些女孩还没有白岩好看。他看着白岩，对他讲话，就像对明亮温暖的树洞倾诉秘密。如果对他说我好痛苦，白岩会牵着他的手，说我们在走廊里挂一个玻璃风铃好不好？那豆原就会觉得苦闷也不算什么。如果这样的生活能一直持续下去就好了，豆原想，他想要保护白岩，一直注视他单薄瘦弱的肩膀因为下雨天而开心耸动，让他一直做这样快乐的小傻子。

鹤房，豆原想，他不知道鹤房是不是也这样想。白岩转过头来对他们笑，鹤房就坐到他身边，也把一条腿探出门廊，然后轻声对白岩说，这样会冷，回去吧。白岩似懂非懂地点点头， 牵着鹤房的袖子回到矮桌边坐下。在遇到和白岩直接相关的事的时候鹤房温柔得异常，那时候的表情豆原从没见过，很陌生。有的时候他甚至想，如果白岩要和鹤房一起去跳海，可能鹤房都会对他百依百顺。但这不会发生，因为白岩不知道什么是大海。汐恩你真好。白岩突然笑嘻嘻地对鹤房说，鹤房想说点什么，但只是伸出手，把白岩的鬓发别在了耳侧，轻柔又虔诚，和豆原认识的鹤房判若两人。豆原的心头掠过一丝阴霾，但就像雨滴落入泥土一样转瞬即逝了。也许有一天会发生什么意料之外的事情，豆原想。如果转折注定无法避免，那至少希望这一时刻的暗潮能蛰伏更久一些。

暑假里豆原的社团去参加比赛，要乘坐校巴短暂离开几天。豆原拜托鹤房有空的时候去陪陪白岩，怕他无聊，鹤房答应了。等到豆原回到家里的时候，大人们也不在家，家里安静得异常。本以为鹤房和白岩会在，但楼上楼下走遍了每一个房间都没有看到他们的人影。豆原觉得奇怪，因为白岩并不会出门，鹤房也不会擅自带他出去。困惑的迷雾混着炎热的气温让他觉得烦躁，原地转了两圈，站在院子中间，想着要不要打个电话问一问。拨号拨到一半的时候，豆原听到院子角落贮藏农具的棚子里传来些许动静。

豆原推门进去，看到白岩坐在棚子的一角，肩膀靠在墙上，静静地看着他。你吓我一跳。豆原拍了拍胸口，为什么在这里，我们回去吧。他说着就去拉白岩的手，白岩顺从地和他一起站起来，姿势却有点勉强。豆原这时也感觉到白岩的手有着异常的温度，而仔细一看对方的颧骨也泛着病态的红晕。怎么了，不舒服吗。豆原问他。白色的睡衣也因为坐在地上而沾了泥土，白岩的眼神有些躲闪，像是在害怕。我们去洗个澡，然后换身衣服吧。豆原扶着白岩的腰，试图引着他走出门外。

痛。当豆原的手碰到他的腰侧时，白岩轻轻吐出一个词。然后他就停下来，不愿再走了。

受伤了吗。豆原想。他弯下腰掀开白岩的衣摆，看清楚衣服下盖着的是什么之后，血液一股脑涌上他的头顶。白岩的腰上没有伤口，有的是掐出来的红痕和淤青。他解开白岩睡衣的纽扣，青青紫紫的吻痕也遍布他细白的胸膛，甚至乳尖旁边也有凶狠的牙印。豆原抬起头，看着白岩困惑的神情。他只觉得痛，并不知道这是发生了什么。豆原觉得害怕，对白岩小声说了抱歉之后褪下了对方的睡裤。腿间的擦伤和淤血的膝盖让他发晕。白岩的腿有点并不上，豆原甚至能看到下体还有干涸的白渍。白岩什么都不懂，但豆原的表情让他恐惧。他一害怕就想躲起来，于是习惯性地把手缩进了袖子，捂住了自己的脸。

豆原背着白岩上楼，帮白岩洗了澡，还换上了全新的睡衣。浴缸里的塑料小企鹅让白岩很兴奋。豆原以前不让他在洗澡的时候玩玩具，但今天情况特殊。豆原对性知识知之甚少，但当他看到白岩可怜的、因疼痛而难以并拢的双腿，还有明显因使用过度而红肿的后穴时，他心下了然。洗完澡之后的白岩变得开心起来。豆原帮他吹干头发，潮湿的黑发光泽又顺滑。哄他吃消炎药的时候有点费劲，白岩不喜欢吃药，低垂着眼睫，像是在发脾气。小豆好坏。他小声说。汐恩也好坏。

鹤房的名字从白岩的唇间出现的时候，豆原并没有觉得多意外。他不知道鹤房为什么不在这里，但他也很庆幸鹤房不在，不然他可能真的会杀了他。豆原帮白岩盖好被子，稍微打开半扇窗户。太阳快要落山了，远处有乌鸦倏地飞过，风吹动了房间里的风铃，带起一串令人心折的颤音。睡吧，豆原小声说，我去找鹤房。

但不用他费劲去找，鹤房已经等在了他家门口，正是当年白岩昏倒的那个位置。豆原让他进门，走到门廊下面的时候，他们不约而同停住了。豆原在意识回归原位之前就已经挥拳打在鹤房脸上。对方垂着头后退了两步，偏了偏脸没有说话。豆原的手疼得不行，那鹤房应该会更疼。其实有那么一瞬间豆原很害怕鹤房会反击，对方比他高，在打架上身经百战，他毫无疑问不是对手。但鹤房并不会，现在的豆原看起来太可怜了，像一只被夺走了最心爱宝物的、愤怒又悲伤的小柴犬。

你这样又是为什么。豆原盛怒之下开口，声音却异常的冷静。你喜欢他吧？可是他不会爱你，你只是在害他。

那又怎么样。鹤房直直地看进豆原的眼睛。你懂什么。豆原控制不住想再去揍他，袖口却在这时被拉住了。他转过身，是白岩。

看到白岩出现的时候，鹤房也露出了动摇的表情。豆原的拳头打在了他的颧骨下方，现在那里变得麻木，大概很快就会肿起来了。他想对白岩说，他不是故意要逃走的，他想对白岩道歉。他做的唯一一件错事就是把被折腾的浑身无力的白岩那样留在了原地。除此之外，他不觉得后悔。鹤房想说，鹤房想说，他想说的太多了，一时间头脑变得空白一片，他想说，都是我的错，你别哭了。

豆原很少看到白岩哭。哭得好像天塌了一样委屈。豆原想问他为什么哭，是不是哪里不舒服，但白岩只是抓着他的袖子摇头，眼泪扑簌扑簌地落在地板上。鹤房想靠近，却被豆原制止了。白岩哭得更厉害，他扑到鹤房身边，用湿漉漉的手指头摸了摸鹤房肿起的侧脸。不要，不要。白岩小声重复着同一个词，说出一个完整的句子太难了，可是他好害怕。这时豆原模模糊糊地回忆起来，这并不是白岩第一次因为鹤房而流泪。在鹤房第一次因为打架而带着伤来他家的时候，白岩也是这样掉眼泪的。啊，是这样啊。豆原想，原来从一开始就误会了。白岩会因为让他觉得难过的事情而哭，但这并非出于喜爱或者厌恶。他没有资格去替他决定什么事情，顾虑太多，反倒被对方无意识地支配。

白岩哭累了，豆原和鹤房送他上楼躺下。倦怠感侵蚀了这两个年纪相仿的少年，让他们坐在白岩的被子旁边，谁也不想说话。白岩费力地眨眨眼，把胳膊从被子里伸出来，拉住了鹤房的手。汐恩。他轻轻地说，下一次可以不要那么痛吗。

鹤房还是会来找白岩。豆原不想去阻止，但他们也很难再像从前那样坐在一起看雨烤火吃仙贝。说到底，此前豆原奉为珍宝的温柔时光也只不过是他的一厢情愿，就像白岩体会不到鹤房的喜欢一样，他同样也感受不到豆原。但他至少有选择自己离开的权利，豆原自暴自弃地想，他不想看到白岩和鹤房纠缠在一起。

鹤房汐恩有时候也觉得，自己已经无可救药了。他爱白岩爱得发疯，其间心境也百转千回地发生了很多次变化。比方说，他在学校里当个彻头彻尾的混蛋，白岩知道了也不会有任何的反应；而如果他抢走白岩吃到一半的橘子，白岩就会着急地钻到他的怀里。那么，此前所做的事情也只是在无意义地浪费时间。

那一天的事，严格说起来，大概算个意外。他去豆原家，半路在便利店买了冰棒，和白岩一起坐在风扇下面吃。气温很高，空气黏热；鹤房很快就吃完了自己的那根，咬着木头棍把短袖的袖口卷起来。他叉着腿去看白岩，对方还是穿着白色的睡衣，双手捏着木棍儿小口小口地舔。鹤房看着看着就觉得喉咙有点发干。

冰棒化得很快，汁水沿着白岩的的手背淌到手腕内侧，他抬起胳膊舔了舔，留下透明的浅浅水痕。白岩的小臂也很细，从睡衣的袖口滑露出来，鹤房用一只手就能握住。白岩把注意力从冰棒上分开一点，看到鹤房正在直直地盯着他。汐恩要吃吗？白岩把冰棒递给鹤房，本就融得有点危险的冰因为动作而断开了。鹤房眼疾手快伸手托住了冰块，一抬头就撞见白岩懵懂的、不知发生了什么的表情。然后白岩开始笑，丝毫不对损失的棒冰而惋惜，鹤房压住他的时候他还在笑，对即将发生的事全无自觉，烂漫又可爱。

刚吃过冰的舌头又冷又甜，鹤房吻他的时候这样想着。白岩纯洁的眼神让他唾弃自己的卑劣和罪恶，可是失控的帆船很难再回到平静的海岸。汗水不停地流，头顶风扇转动的声音让鹤房变得更加焦躁，风铃几乎静止不动。他把白岩亲得很舒服，神色里带点难耐的迷离，对方的皮肤即便在夏天也凉凉的，滑软细腻，让他欲罢不能。

鹤房本意想对白岩温柔，但暴虐的因子不允许他手下留情。白岩瘦弱的膝盖被榻榻米磨得红肿，腰间也被掐出了青紫的手印。白岩呜呜咽咽地哭，声音又快乐又痛苦。他还从来没有经历过这样的事情，身体青涩贪婪，奇怪又害怕，主要是疼，太疼了，他娇气地哭闹。但痛过后又会觉得舒服得不得了。这一切都太过复杂，远远超出了白岩能够承受的极限。白岩的眼泪几乎要让鹤房醒悟过来，可是不行，不行，还要更多，更多。鹤房在白岩身体里进出的时候想着，要怎么样才能把情感传达给他呢。用语言做不到的事情，用身体可以做到吗。

做了不知道几次，白岩累得不行，两腿之间夹着鹤房射出来的东西，疲惫不堪的模样可怜又色情，腿还没有合上就昏睡了过去。鹤房这时才逐渐清醒过来，意识到自己做了些什么。他把白岩的衣服重新穿好，简单潦草地清理了白岩的下身，等着白岩醒来。那天晚上鹤房没有回家，但第二天早上，白岩快要醒过来的时候，鹤房却突然想要逃跑。不因为什么别的，他只是不知道要如何面对白岩疑惑又无邪的脸。他知道白岩只会笑，但这更让他难过。

现在不会了。鹤房看着白岩单手撑着下巴，望着天空若有所思的样子，心里想着，他不要再逃跑了。所以他伸手把白岩拉到怀里，对方乖顺的样子让他心动。白岩眨了眨眼睛，又要做那件事情吗？他伸手搂住鹤房的脖子，把眼睛笑成一条缝。

白岩的肩胛骨好薄。鹤房把白岩的睡衣脱掉的时候想着，蝴蝶骨凸起，就像真正的天使，下一秒就会生出翅膀。而天使很快就破碎在他的爱里，鹤房让白岩背对着坐在他的阴茎上，手绕到正面去按他的小腹。皮肤很薄，能够摸到里面正挺动的异物。那里是白岩特别敏感的地方。稍稍用力去按就能逼出一连串嗲得出水的浪叫。白岩的腿无力地摊在地上，任由鹤房提着他的腰上下套弄。鹤房越过白岩的肩头向前看，正对着他们的位置摆着一面镜子，映出白岩哭叫的小脸。白岩什么都不知道，什么都不懂，鹤房想，他的泪水和笑容因为无知无罪而变得圣洁。可是他不想要白岩不可侵犯，他想让他成为只属于他的天使。

最后射进白岩体内的时候，白岩已经被弄得浑身无力，瘫软在榻榻米上任由鹤房摆布。鹤房摸着白岩的脸，他就又笑了起来。我爱你。鹤房说，我喜欢你。我爱你。我爱你。他不停地重复着同样的话。不切实际地希望能送进白岩的内心哪怕一点点。我爱你。瑠姬。我爱你。我爱你。白岩眯起眼睛，伸手揉乱鹤房的头发。我也喜欢你。好舒服。我好喜欢。

豆原站在门外，听着自己的朋友在自己家里操着白岩的声响，觉得自己是个足够可怜的人。但现在，从此时此刻开始，他觉得鹤房是个比他更可怜的人。白岩不会喜欢他，也不会爱他。鹤房以为自己在渎神，但神却并不爱世人。白岩大概是全世界最自私的人吧，豆原想，无害地躲藏在天真的外表下，挥洒着万千美梦的错觉，让每一个承接到的少年都以为自己被毫不偏袒地爱着。豆原看不到鹤房此时的表情，但他们互相都沉默了很久。

再往后，他们高中毕业了。鹤房没有和他们告别就无声无息地离开家去了东京，过年的时候也没回来，只是给白岩寄了橘子。白岩很高兴，把橘子一个一个摞在一起，像个金字塔。

大概也是在这个新年的前夕，豆原第一次和白岩做。起因是白岩一副很寂寞的样子，问他汐恩什么时候才会回来。豆原想说你就那么想被操吗，可是他也知道白岩对这些概念完全没有明确的界限。于是豆原无可奈何地拉着白岩的手，试探地亲了亲白岩的指缝。白岩抱住了他。

他们也会在正对着院子的门廊里做。冬天没有雨，只有院子里的积雪泛着冷清的日光。矮桌上摆着鹤房寄来的沉默的橘子。啊。白岩像是看到了什么。轻轻叫出了声。他正被豆原压在被单上进出，脸颊贴着布料摩擦，声音也一颤一颤含含糊糊。小豆，小豆你看，是喜鹊。

新年过后的春天，鹤房回来了。鹤房站在豆原家门口，豆原下来给他开门。我想带白岩走。他开门见山地说。豆原再三确认了鹤房的身份，确定不是什么可疑的人伪装成他的模样之后，沉默了一会儿。这一天的到来他并不意外。他们以为各自都能拥有白岩，可从来没有普渡过他们的白岩才是真正自由的天使。那你就去问问他吧。豆原说。

他们其实都知道结局。毕竟白岩不知道什么是告别，也不知道什么是分离。他知道的只是自己从有记忆以来就一直生活在这处院子里，和小豆还有汐恩一起。现在汐恩提出要带他出去玩，他很开心。

白岩离开的那天是星期二。

春天的风还有点冷，他给白岩在睡衣的外面裹上了围巾和外套。白岩的下半张脸被围巾裹在里面，但豆原知道他一定又在露出牙齿灿烂地笑了。豆原没有去送行，只是站在窗前向外看着。一只鸟落在对面的矮墙上，在太阳的照射下抖了抖深蓝色的羽毛和白色的尾巴。那真的是一只喜鹊。

end


End file.
